Três Mamães quase perfeitas
by Mary Campbol
Summary: O que acontece quando um ruivo desastrado derruba um objeto mágico desconhecido, e 3 crianças desaparecem ? Simples, três meninos ficam grávidos! RH, HL, DG!
1. Notícia

Era um restaurante chique no meio de Londres, só que trouxa. Mas, cinco deles não se importavam, então o sexto teve que aceitar. Todos se senta- ram na mesma mesa.

-Então, qual é o motivo de nossa vinda?- perguntou Draco mal-humorado pelo escolha do restaurante.

-Temos uma notícia importante. E muito boa!- disse Hermione sorrindo feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo, torcendo as mãos, nervosa.

Luna e Gina sorriram nervosas também.

-O que vocês vão beber?- perguntou Rony distraído.

-Rony, é sério o que temos para dizer.- Hermione repreendeu o marido.

-Desculpe. Eu só achei que devíamos beber algo antes da comida chegar.

-Rony, não viemos aqui para comer!- gritou Gina, sussurando.

-Não?- Harry perguntou confuso, levantando os olhos do menu.

-Não, Harry.- Luna falou ao marido, como sempre, parecendo estar no mundo da Lua.

-Então por que nos trouxeram aqui!- Draco perguntou baixinho, rangen- do os dentes.

-É para darmos uma notícia muito importante.- falou Gina já aborrecida.

-E esse é o melhor lugar que achamos para contar à vocês.- disse Her- mione.

-E o que é?- perguntou Rony.

Elas se entreolharam sorrindo, e disseram em unissílabo:

-Estamos grávidas!

-O QUÊ?- os três meninos perguntaram chocados, se levantando das ca- deiras, chamando a atenção do restaurante inteiro.

-Estamos grávidas, não é ótimo?- repetiu Luna, sorrindo feliz.

zzzzz

-Poxa, vocês tinham que escolher um lugar tão reservado?- perguntou Rony furioso.

Ele havia vomitado em um dos garçons do restaurante, Harry havia caído sentado sobre uma mesa atrás deles, onde um senhor e uma senhora jan- tavam sopa de aspargos, e Draco não parava de gritar "O QUÊ? ". Conse- qüentemente, chamaram tanta atenção que tiveram que se retiarar do res- taurante.  
Não imaginávamos que vocês fossem reagir daquela maneira.- disse Hermione brava, estendendo a mão da varinha, para chamar o Nôitebus.

-Até parece que não gostaram da notícia.- murmurou Luna infeliz.

-Nós gostamos. Só não estávamos esperando. E tão cedo.- falou Harry ainda muito confuso, com tudo.

Subiram no Nôitebus ainda discutindo. E aquilo continuou durante dois minutos, antes de Luna falar:

-Ai, meu Deus!- e sair correndo até o motorista.- Me desculpe, mas pode- ria nos deixar no Ministério, antes?

-Claro, senhora.- murmurou o motorista olhando-a, e um hospital inteiro teve que sair do caminho.

N/A: Oisss! Essa eh uma fic fofa e curta. Uma comédia levinha. Por favor, deixem coments e nota. Brigada, MAry Campbol ")

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. A Troca

NA- Essa fic foi bastante lida na Floreios e Borrões, espero que gostem tb. Ela parece ser um pouco viajda, mas não se preocupem que não vai aparecer nenhum Dobby com um anel dizendo "Meu precisoso", e nem um jedi para matar o Voldemort achando q ele eh um Lord Sith. Então, enjoy!

Os seis entraram no Ministério, que estava totalmente escuro, e quase totalmente vazio. Apenas dois guardas estavam na entrada.

-Olá.- falou uma deles, mas era uma voz feminina.

-Oi, Will. Podemos entrar só um pouquinho? Tenho que pegar um docu- mento que esqueci na minha mesa.- disse Luna sorrindo feliz, para a ami- ga.

-É claro, Luna. Só não demorem muito, ok? É contra as regras.- disse ela sorrindo, e piscando travessa, para eles.

-Uma boa amiga, a Will.- falou Luna entrando no elevador com os outros.

-E muito útil, também.- murmurou Draco.

Logo chegaram ao Departamento de Mistérios, onde Luna trabalhava. Ela entrou reto na sala circular, e entrou sem pestanejar numa porta à esquer- da. Parecia saber exatamente onde ir. O Departamento de Minstérios havia mudado muito pouco desde aquela noite, 10 anos atrás, quando foram res- gatar Sirius.

Eles estavam numa sala cheia de mesas, a única coisa diferente era um pedestal no meio da sala, com o que parecia uma bacia, com águas azuis e viscosas, toda entalhada com desenhos antigos, simbolizando algo.

-O que é isso?- perguntou Rony, à Luna, se aproximando do objeto.

-Não sabemos.- ela respondeu procurando algo na gaveta de uma escri- vaninha.- Foi achado nas ruínas de um templo inca. Mas, como possivel- mente tem magia, como a maioria dos objetos daquela época, nos manda- ram averiguar, antes que um trouxa encontrasse.

-E o que ele faz?- perguntou Hermione vivamente interessada, também se aproximando.

-Também não sabemos.- disse Luna, pegando um papel e se indireitando.- Chegou hoje de manhã. Não deu para saber muita coisa. Mas, suspei- tamos que seja algo importante.

-Por quê?- perguntou Draco. Todos agora, menos Luna, rodeavam o objeto, olhando-o curiosos.

-Não sei.- disse Luna dando de ombros.- Mas, vamos. Não temos muito tempo.

Luna começou a voltar para a porta, os outros a seguindo. Então ouviram uma batida, um tranco, uma "Ai!", e um sonoro CRASH. Luna, Harry, Gina, Draco e Hermione congelaram e viararam para ver o que tinha acontecido.  
Rony estava estatelado no chão, e o objeto se encontrava lá também, em pedaços.

-Rony, o que você fez!- Hermione gritou apavorada e histérica.

-Eu tropecei nessa coisa maldita!- reclamou ele se levantando.

-Ô, meu Deus, eles vão me matar.- murmurou Luna.

Era a primeira vez que a viam preocupada e assustada com algo, ou com o que alguém ia pensar.

-Ô, Luna.- Hermione lamentou.- Desculpe o Rony! Foi sem querer. Ele, realmente, não queria...!

-Eu sei. Tá tudo bem Hermione, Ronald.- disse Luna assustada, mas sorrindo sincera. Não estava brava, sabia que fora um acidente.- Eu não acha- va que isso era muito importante, mas o restante do pessoal... e também tem o papai que perdeu uma reportagem, mas talvez ainda dê para apro- veitar.

-Rony vai assumir toda a responsabilidade, não vai Rony?- Hermione continuou, aflita.

-Vou... claro.- Rony concordou contra a vontade. Por que tinham que deixar aquilo justo no meio do caminho, e sem nenhuma proteção?

-Luna... - Harry começou a dizer, mas então um barulho o interrompeu.

Parecia, ao mesmo tempo, uma vez muito grave e o vento. O barulho começou a crescer cada vez mais, e os cacos no chão começaram a vibrar com muita intencidade.

-Que diabos está... - começou Draco.

Então, o que parecia um vento azul, com um rosto gritando, passou por eles muito rápido, abafando qualquer som. Houve um clarão,um enorme barulho, e muito vento. Então tudo parou. Aquilo havia durado apenas al- guns segundo, mas o coração e a respiração de todos estava irregular.

-Mione, você está bem? - Rony perguntou aflito, engatinhando até a esposa, e a ajudando a se levantar. Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, não conseguia falar.

-E você, Gina?

-Tô bem.

-Luna?- perguntou Harry.

-Os bebês!- gritou Luna.

-O que tem os bebês?- perguntou Rony nervoso.

-Será que eles estão bem?- perguntou Gina ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

-Calma, Gina. Ficar nervosa só piorar a situação.- Draco falou.- Vamos ao St. Mungus, agora.

-Luna, tem certeza que vocês não sabem o que aquilo faz?- Hermione perguntou nervosa.

-Infelizmente não temos a mínima idéia, Hermione.

E eles saíram correndo para o hospital bruxo.

N/A: Gostaram? O melhor ainda está para vir. Deixem coments, plis.  
Mary Campbol ") 


	3. O que Aconteceu?

-Então, doutor, como estão os bebês?- Hermione perguntou nervosa, assim que o médico voltou ao quarto, com todos os exames.

-Eu não sei como dizer isso à vocês.- o médico os olhava constrangido.

Algo realmente desagradável tomou o corpo e a mente deles. Nunca haviam se sentindo tão mal.

-Nós os perdemos, não é?- disse Gina chorando, se segurando muito forte em Draco.

-Na verdade, não.- o médico disse sério, mas ainda constrangido.

-Então, o quê? - perguntou Rony.

-Não à vestígios de que vocês, alguma vez, estiveram grávidas.

-O QUÊ?- as 3 pularam de pé.

-Vocês nunca estiveram grávidas.- repetiu o médico, sério.

-Mas, fizemos 2 exames. E ambos deram positivo!- gritou Gina perplexa.

-Eu fiz 3!- Hermione gritou- TODOS deram positivo! E eu fiz em 3 lugares diferentes!

-Sinto muito.- disse o médico.- Mas, eles se enganaram.

-Vocês não podem ter se enganado?- perguntou Gina.

-Não, Sra. Malfoy. Fizemos todos os testes possíveis, sem margem de erro.

-Isso é um absurdo!- gritou Draco.- Se elas disseram que estavam grávidas, é porque estavam grávidas!

-Nós do St. Mungus dizemos que não estavam. Mas, se quiserem ir à outros hospitais, bruxos ou trouxas, fiquem à vontade.- disse o medibruxo saindo, e batendo a porta da sala, aborrecido.

-Isso só pode ter a ver com aquele negócio.- murmurou Luna para si mesma, só Harry conseguindo ouvi-la.- Eu vou descobrir para que aquilo serve, e vou achar meu filho!

E bateu a mão, decidida, na maca onde estava sentada.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Na terceira semana Luna já estava exausta. O estranho objeto, ou pelo menos os fragmentos dele ( ele era tão protegido contra feitiços, que nem o velho REPARO adiantou), estavam guardados e mais protegidos. Ela e Rony haviam escapado ilesos, graças à Percy, que havia se tornado um juiz muito influente, desde que perdera o cargo de Minstro-Júnior, para Rony ( Percy só o absolveu por causa da mãe), quando Cornélio saíra do cargo de Ministro da Magia. Então, agora, estava quase tudo bem, só faltava encon- trar as crianças.

Luna fechou os olhos, sentando para trás. Fazia três semanas que ela, Hermione, Gina e os maridos não paravam de pesquisar. Mas, ainda não haviam encontrado nada. O Ministério já estava vazio e escuro aquela hora, ela sempre ficava até tarde olhando nos livros e arquivos do Departamento de Mistérios. Já estava quase indo embora, quando reconheceu uns desenhos em um livro antigo, de um velho arqueólogo trouxa.

Eram os mesmo desenhos que tinham no objeto! Ela sorriu, a esperança voltando.

"_2 de Maio, de 1883  
Esses são desenhos que encontrei na tumba do sacerdote. Parece que eram de demasiada importância para ele, pois estavam em destaque. Nun- ca os vimos antes. Parecem representar uma bacia mágica. Seus efeitos não sabemos, assim como seu paradeiro. Mas, ainda tenho esperanças de acha-la, não escavamos tudo ainda, e temos tempo.  
_

_23 de Junho de 1883  
Apesar de procuramos exaustivamente o estranho objeto, não o encon- tramos.Temo que tenha sido levado por ladrões ou tenha se perdido totalmente. Temos que voltar logo para a Inglaterra, e infelizmente não poderei acabar minhas escavações, por isso fiz uma cópia dos desenhos encontra- dos na tumba. Ainda tenho esperanças de viver para vê-lo encontrado, nem que seja pelas mãos de outro."  
_

Apartir dali, nas últimas 5 páginas, nem o objeto nem os desenhos, eram mais mencionados. Ela olhou atentamente as gravuras. Como havia recebido o objeto um pouco antes de ser quebrado, não havia lhes dado importância, ou copiado, mas, agora, vendo aquilo, a solução começou a se formar em sua cabeça.

Eu te achei, meu filho! A mamãe te achou!- disse ela em voz alta, sorrindo, mais feliz do que nunca na vida.

N/A: Jah entenderam? Continuem lendo. Vai ficar ainda melhor no próximo capítulo. Obrigada. Beijos, Mary


	4. Uma surpresa ainda maior!

-Então, alguma novidade, Luna?- Hermione perguntou esperançosa.

Estavam todos na casa de Harry e Luna, em Hogsmeade. Estavam em poltronas perto da lareira, e só Luna se mantinha de pé, na frente de todos, com um velho livro nas mãos.

-Achei nossos bebês!- ela disse sorrindo.

-ONDE ELES ESTÃO?

-ELES ESTÃO BEM?

-ELES CORREM ALGUM RISCO?

-CADÊ ELES?

-Calma, gente! Falando todos juntos eu não entendo nada, não sou um Truduzo de 3 orelhas.

Eles não sabiam o que era um Truduzo, mas Luna sempre dizia coisas assim, então eles não ligaram, mas aquilo não os impediu de perguntarem tudo de novo, ao mesmo tempo.

-De novo, eu não entendi nada. Mas, não se preocupem, os bebês estão bem.

-Mas, ONDE estão?- Gina perguntou, não se agüentando.

-Bem aqui.- falou Luna feliz.

-Como assim, aqui? Aqui onde, Luna?- Hermione perguntou muito aflita.

-Nos meninos. Eles estão grávidos!- disse ela empolgada.

-O QUÊ?- dessa vez, cinco pessoas se levantaram de uma vez.

-Vocês, meninos estão com nossos bebês em vocês.- repetiu Luna.

-Explica isso, Luna!- murmurou Harry muito chocado com a idéia, se sentando. Claro que isso podia ser só mais uma maluquice da esposa, mas, caramba, não deixava de ser chocante.

Todos se sentaram esperando a explicação de Luna.

-Simples, olhem essas gravuras.- ela lhes estendeu o livro, aberto na página certa.- São as que tinham naquele objeto. Depois de um tempo eu descobri sobre o que elas se referiam. É sobre troca de corpos. Não de espíritos, mas de corpos. Parece que um sacerdote inca o fez, possívelmente para trocar de corpo com seus inimigos, e se infiltrar em suas aldeias para conseguir informações. Essas gravuras, encontradas em sua tumba, se referiam àquele objeto que encontramos.

-E o que tem isso?- Rony perguntou levantando os olhos do desenho, a olhando.

-Isso significa que, quando você derrubou aquele negócio ativou a magia.- agora todos a olhavam.

-Mas, ainda estamos do jeito que éramos. Não trocamos de corpo.- falou Gina.

-Nós não, mas os bebês sim. Era para nós, meninas, trocarmos de corpo com os meninos, mas estávamos grávidas. Então apenas os bebês, trocaram de corpo.

-Então posso estar com o seu filho? Quem assegura que eu fiquei com o bebê que tava na Hermione?- perguntou Rony.

-Não se preocupe. O corpo é trocado com o da pessoa mais próxima. O Harry estava logo atrás de mim, o Draco e a Virgínia estavam de mãos dadas, atrás de nós, e você e a Hermione estavam próximos um do outro, mas longe do resto.- exclareceu Luna, muito segura.

-Então isso quer dizer... - começou Draco.

-Que vocês, meninos, vão ser mamães.- completou Luna.

-Isso é maluquice, piração!- resmungou Rony ficando em pé, e andando de um lado para outro da sala. Lá fora começara a chover.

-Rony, quer se acalmar?- Hermione exigiu, embora estivesse tão confusa, assustada e chocada, quanto ele.

-Não dá para acreditar nela, Mione.- ele sussurrou.- Lembra das coisas que ela acredita? Ela nunca bateu bem.

-Eu sei.- murmurou Hermione.- Mas, agora as coisas que ela diz tem sentido. E ela tem provas, Rony. Você sabe que tem engordado e sentido enjôos nessas últimas três semanas.

-Mas, nós concordamos que deve ser algo que eu comi.- ele olhou nos olhos da esposa.- Você acredita, mesmo, que eu esteja... grávido?

-Bem, há uma chance.- ela o olhou com pena e preocupação, sabia que devia ser mais duro para ele.- Remota, mas sempre há. Não se esqueça que é magia antiga.

-Eu sei que vocês não devem estar acreditando em mim, porque eu acredito em coisas que ninguém mais acredita, mas tem uma maneira bem simples de resolver isso.

-Qual?- perguntou uma aturdida Gina, que com uma mão segurava a mão do marido, e com a outra acaricinhava carinhosamente os cabelos loiros dele.

Draco murmurava coisas incompreensíveis, e parecia perdido em pensamentos, desde que ouvira Luna lhe dizer que ele seria mamãe.

-Eu tenho mais alguns testes de gravidez, que comprei para testar em casa. Podemos faze-los, agora, nos meninos. E se der positivo, temos que começar a pensar no que fazer.

N/A: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!O.O! Tá bom, eu já sabia. Comentem, por favor, Mary


	5. A terrível cor azul

Claro que aquilo era a coisa mais sensata a fazer, mas levou um tempo até Rony e Harry concordarem, Draco ainda não voltara ao normal. Os testes de gravidez bruxos são mais simples e exatos, que os trouxas. Não tinha como estar errados. Tudo o que precisavam fazer era por um fio de cabelo em uma poção transparente, e ver que cor ela ficava. Azul era posi- tivo, e as outras era negativo.

Luna desceu com 3 caixinhas de testes toda alegre.

-Isso é uma esperiência incrível! Quantos pais podem dizer que já passaram por isso?

-Infelizmente, só a gente.- murmurou Rony. Nem ele, nem os outros pareciam compartilhar de toda aquela alegria.

-Aqui está.- disse ela, dando o vidrinho com a poção para cada pai.- É só por um fio de cabelo.

Tremendo de nervosismo, Harry e Rony tiraram um fio de seus cabelos, e Gina tirou um de Draco. Ainda tremendo puseram os fios no vidro. As poções borbulharam, e lentamente, foram adquirindo uma cor azul.

-Deu positivo.- murmurou Luna.

-Não acredito, não é possível!- Rony gritou.

-O que vamos fazer agora?- perguntou Gina branca de susto.

-Eu quero fazer esse teste de novo.- Rony exigiu.

-Não precisa, Rony.- Harry falou pela primeira vez, muito sério.- Não tem mais jeito, o que a Luna disse é verdade. Aconteceu, e agora tudo o que podemos fazer é tentar resolver isso.

-Mas, como? Se pesquisamos durante 3 semanas e quase nem achamos o que aquele negócio faz. Nunca vamos achar como desfazer!

-Se você não tivesse quebrado aquela maldita bacia, - Draco acordou, e se levantou.- nada disso teria acontecido!

-Você acha que eu quis derrubar aquilo! Foi um acidente, e acidentes acontecem!- gritou Rony também se levantando.

-Por causa desse seu acidente, EU vou ter um filho!

-Draco, acalme-se. Olha o bebê.- Gina falou.

-A culpa foi sua, se não quisesse ter um filho, não engravidasse a minha irmã!

-Rony, pára.- Hermione tentou segura-lo.

-Eu engravido quem eu quiser!-gritou Draco transtornado.

-Draco!- gritou Gina escandalisada.

-Se você quer brincar de mamãe, - continuou o loiro como se não houvesse escutado a esposa- o problema é seu, mas eu não quero!

Parecia que Rony ia partir para cima dele, quando ouviu um "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS", e não conseguiu se mexer. Só não caiu porque Hermione o segurou.

-Me desculpe, Rony.- ela murmurou em seu ouvido.- É pelo bebê, você não pode brigar nesse estado.

Ela o apoiou numa mesa, e desfez o feitiço. Rony se sentou numa poltrona respirando fundo, olhando para Draco, que estava sentado na outra poltrona, o olhando feio, sendo acalmado por Gina.

-Brigar agora só vai piorar a situação.- começou Luna.- Eu sou a culpada, eu devia ter insistido para porem mais segurança em volta do vaso.

-Ninguém tem culpa de nada.- Harry falou para ela, a abraçando.- Tudo não passou de conhecidências. O que temos a fazer agora é tentar resolver isso, antes que os bebês comecem a crescer, e todo mundo perceba.

-É verdade.- Hermione murmurou parecendo mais preocupada.- Se descobrirem, vai ser uma bagunça. Nem imagino o que irão querer fazer com vocês e com as crianças. Precisamos agir rápido, vocês já estão de dois meses!

-Se não conseguirmos descobrir antes da barriga começar, realmente, a crescer, vocês peçam férias e se mudem para a Toca. Lá é seguro, fica longe de tudo, ninguém vai os incomodar.- disse Gina prática, e todos a olharam- Que foi? É minha família que está em jogo!

-Falando em família, como vamos contar para a nossa, Gina? Se tivermos que ir para a Toca, eles tem que saber.- falou Rony preocupado.

-É bom que todos estejam trabalhando, assim só temos que contar ao papai e à mamãe. Pelo menos por enquanto. Se mais alguém quiser passar as férias lá, nos contamos.

-Podiamos fazer um feitiço para disfarçar a barriga.- falou Draco.

-Pode ser perigoso para o bebê, e a gravidez de vocês é de risco.- falou Hermione pensativa.- Acho que vocês devem tirar férias agora e ficar de repouso até eles nascerem.

-Nunca que eu vou conseguir tirar 8 meses de férias, Hermione.- falou Rony.

-Vamos segurar ao máximo, e depois dizemos que vocês três pegaram uma doença rara e muito contagiosa, que faz a barriga inchar, por conseqüencia do vaso, e que precisam tirar férias prolongadas, antes que contaminem todo mundo. Ninguém vai saber que é mentira, o único livro que nos desmenteria, está com a Luna, e mais tarde, se descobrirem, é só dizer que foi um engano.- opinou Gina novamente.

-Boa idéia, Gina.- sorriu Luna.

-É uma boa possibilidade.- falou Mione, também sorrindo para a cunhada.

-Ótimo, então esse é o plano? Se não descobrirmos como inverter isso à tempo, dizemos que vamos nos afastar por motivos de saúde, e vamos para a Toca nos esconder, e só então contamos à quem precise saber. Isso até os bebês nascerem.- concluiu Harry.

-Exatamente.- falou Hermione, um pouco insegura.- A não ser que consigamos pensar em alguma coisa melhor.

-Beleza, estamos salvos.- falou Draco, baixinho, com ironia, mas só Gina ouviu.

-Ah, eu preciso contar para o papai.- disse Luna.- Talvez ele possa nos ajudar. Quem sabe se algo que ele já publicou nos faça achar a solução ?

-Ötimo, Luna.- agradeceu Harry.- Só não o deixe publicar uma história a respeito.

-Ele nunca faria nada que pudesse nos prejudicar. O Pasquim serve para ajudar, as pessoas. Mas, que daria uma ótima reportagem daria. Ah, o papai vai se divertir nessa tanto quanto eu.

-Maluca! Está feliz com toda essa confusão. Mas, não me admira, se o pai dela, realmente, tiver a ver com o Pasquim.- Draco sussurrou para Gina.

-O pai dela é o editor.- ela sussurou em resposta.

-Tá explicado por que essa menina é tão esquisita, aquela família só tem, maluco. Só o Potterbobo para casar com uma dessas.

-Shh, Draco. O que nós combinamos?

-Não chatear o Potter, e nem seu irmão e a mulher. Mas eu não tô chateando, eu só estou comentando com você. E para você, eu conto tudo.

-É mesmo? Então, me conta a verdade. Você não está nem um pouco animado com tudo isso?

-Ha, Gina!- ele a ignorou bravo, e ela riu. Mas, bem no fundo, até que ele estava começando a achar aquilo interessante.

**N/A**: E aí? Eu adoro essa fic, é minha paixão. Comentários, por favor. Beijos, Mary


	6. A Estranha Verdade

Duas semanas depois e não conseguiam mais esconder. Rony e Harry sempre foram magricelos, e Draco tinha um corpão de atleta. Como esconder aquela barriga? As capas ajudavam, mas a situação se tornou crítica. Tiveram que fazer como Gina havia falado, e por incrível que pareça, a coisa deu certo.

Numa mesma manhã foram todos escondidos para a "A Toca ". Molly e Arthur foram pegos de surpresa, mas como Rony dissera "Surpresa vai ser quando descobrirem porque viemos."

Depois de todos ajeitados, com mala desfeitas, prontas para passarem uma longa temporada ( as meninas também conseguiram ficar de folga, com a desculpa de que os maridos precisavam delas, e que possivelmente também estivessem infectadas, só que com outros sintomas, inventados lógico), todos desceram para a cozinha, a fim de tomarem um chocolate-quente e contar toda a história.

-Então, vocês não vão contar porque vieram tão de repente, e ainda tiraram esses meses de férias?

-Olha, mãe.- começou Rony - Isso talvez seja um choque muito grande para vocês, assim como foi para a gente.

-Algum problema?- perguntou Arthur.

-Não exatamente, pai.- disse Gina, parecendo em dúvida do que falar.- Bem, eu acho melhor começar do começo. Eu, a Luna e a Hermione ficamos grávidas e...

-Grávidas?- gritou a Sra. Weasley, se levantando.- Oh, queridas... esse é o momento mais feliz da minha vida!

-Mãe, mãe... - Gina tentava continuar contando, só que a mãe a estava sufocando com aquele abraço.- MÃE!

-O que foi? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

-Calma, eu não acabei a história.

-Como assim, não acabou a história? Aconteceu alguma coisa com os bebês?

-Aconteceu, Sra. Weasley.- disse Luna.- Mas, eles estão bem, não estão Harry, Ronald, Draco?

-Por que você perguntou aos meninos?- peguntou o Sr. Weasley confuso.

-Deixem- me acabar a história.- continuou Gina.- Então a Luna foi pegar um negócio na escrivaninha dela no Departamento de Mistérios, e tinha um objeto inca antigo lá, pertencente à um sacerdote, e o Rony, como sempre, esbarrou no negócio e o quebrou.

-Com sempre nada! E foi sem querer, eu tropecei nele!

-Quando o Rony fez isso,- continuou Gina, como se não houvesse escutado- ativou a magia do objeto.

-E qual é ela?- perguntaram Arthur e Molly juntos.

-No início não sabíamos,- continuou Hermione- porque aquilo tinha acabado de chegar ao Departamento, para estudo, e ninguém sabia o que era e o que fazia.

-Fomos ao médico e nossos bebês sumiram!- continuou Gina, Molly e Arthur prenderam a respiração.

-O nosso probema,- continuou Luna - foi que o objeto era tão protegido contra magia, que não conseguimos conserta-lo para estuda-lo melhor. Passaram 3 semanas até descobrimos para que aquilo servia. Eu estava olhando um antigo livro de um arqueólogo trouxa, e lá havia as gravuras que tinha no objeto.

-Então a Luna descobriu para que aquilo servia, e onde os bebês estão.- continuou Hermione- O problema, é que não sabemos o que fazer para reverter o feitiço sem prejudica-los. Na verdade, até fizemos os feitiços de desencantamento, que são seguros, mas nada adianta!

-E onde estão os bebês?- perguntou Molly devagar e apreensiva.

Os 6 se entreolharam. E se ela tivesse um negócio quando contassem? O Sr.e a Sra. Weasley não eram mais tão jovens.

-Mamãe, papai, prometam que vão ficar calmos?- perguntou Gina, parecia que ela havia feito uma travessura, e estava com medo de conta-la aos pais.

-Ginevra Weasley, responda!- a Sra. Weasley falou, como se estivesse dando uma bronca, se esquecendo que a filha era adulta e casada.

-Malfoy.- corrigiu Draco.- O nome dela agora é Ginevra Malfoy.

-Mas, ela não deixou de ser minha filha, então quieto seu magrelo barrigudo e oxigenado!-gritou a Sra. Weasley nervosa. Draco resmungou, mas não respondeu em repeito a Gina.

-Aqui, mamãe, eles estão aqui.- respondeu Gina, abaixando a cabeça.

-Aqui onde?- continou a Sra. Weasley, só que dessa vez, preocupada.

-Nos meninos.- continuou Hermione baixinho.- O feitiço fez os bebês irem para o corpo dos meninos. Por isso viemos, não queríamos que ninguém soubesse, que eles estão grávidos, e não nós.

A Sra. e o Sr. Weasley empalideceram, e mexiam a boca sem sair nenhum som, então ambos caíram para trás, desmaiando.

N/A: Oi gente. Recebi comentários, eba! Obrigada Fefa Malfoy, Thaty e Harry-fixi, eu estava quase desistindo dessa fic, se não fossem vocês guys. Aí vai mais um capítulo. Ehehehe. O próximo vai ser mais emocionante. Beijos, Mary.


	7. SaposdeChocolate

-Acho que seus pais encararam numa boa.- comentou Draco com Gina.

Era de noite, e eles estavam no quarto da menina, preparados para dormir.

-Muito engraçado. Se a mamãe continuar sem voz até amanhã, eu vou leva-la ao hospital. Pelo menos os papai só está tremendo.

-Aquilo mais parece convulsão. Eu te aconcelho a levar os dois ao médico.

-Tem um hospital bruxo, novo, aqui perto. É do mesmo dono do St. Mungus, só que menor. O que é bom, vai chamar menos atenção.

-Chamar atenção por quê? É só dizer que é problema da idade, eles já não são tão novos, se você não reparou.

-Não, não é chamar atenção para eles.- disse Gina se deitando na cama, do lado encostado da parede ( a cama de casal só cabia assim, e ainda ficava apertado no quarto pequeno), e se cobrindo com o lençol rosa.- É para vocês, não chamarem atenção.

-Como assim, vocês?

-Você, o Harry e o Rony.

-Nós vamos também, por quê?

-Vocês precisam de um médico, eu a Hermione e a Luna já conversamos sobre isso.

-Ei, quem está grávido sou eu, não você! Por mais incrível que isso pareça. Eu, o seu irmão, e o Potterbobo é que temos que decidir se vamos ao médico.

-Vocês tem que ir. E não é só pela segurança dos bebês, é pela segurança de vocês também. Seus corpos não estão adaptados para isso, o que gera um monte de complicações. Nem sei como vocês estão agüentando. É perigoso, se o bebê se formar em um lugar errado, pode perfurar algum órgão e...

-Eu já entendi. Mas, como vamos confiar em um médico qualquer? Você conhece algum de confiança?

-Bem, acho que teremos que ir ao hospital com o papai de qualquer jeito, ele pode conhecer alguém lá.

-Você acha que vai dar certo?

-Tem que dar, Draco, tem que dar... - disse Gina o abraçando.

-Eu não gostaria que descobrissem. Meu pai me mataria, seria a pior vergonha para um Malfoy.

-Concordo que deva ser constrangedor para você. Mas, eu adoraria estar no seu lugar.

-Por quê? Eu não estou nem um pouco ansioso para a hora desse bebê nascer.

-Deve ser bom senti-lo desde já. E quando ele estiver chutando...- ela sorriu- eu sei que isso só acontece no quinto mês, mas... você já está de 11 semanas, se não me engano. Acho que o Rony também está, mas o Harry, eu acho que só está de 10.

-Em qual semana, exatamente, eles nascem?

-Acho que lá pela 40.

-Puxa, ainda temos tempo para resolver isso.

-É, ainda temos. E pensar que eu carreguei esse bebê um mês, sem saber. E justo na noite em que eu descubro...

-Desculpe, isso deve ser importante para você.

-Não foi nada. Só aproveite. Da próxima, vai ser minha vez.

-Pode apostar que sim. Nunca mais chego perto de seu irmão e de um objeto mágico desconhecido ao mesmo tempo.

-Não se preocupe, qual são as chances disso acontecer? De novo.

-Menores do que engravidar, e olha o que aconteceu. Falando nisso, você também acha que eu estou barrigudo?

-Ah, Draco. Você não ligou para o que a mamãe disse, não é? Ela estava nervosa, só isso. Além do mais, eu sempre vou gostar de você, não me importa sua aparência física.

-Eu sei, afinal, você já gostou do Potterbobo, não é mesmo? Mas, mudando se assunto, você tem algum sapo-de-chocolate?

xxx

-Luna.

-Oi, Harry?

-Você tem algum sapo-de-chocolate?

-O quê?

-Eu tô morrendo de vontade de comer sapos-de-chocolate.

-Você tá com desejo de comida!- gritou Luna séria, sentando-se na cama.

-Acho que sim, por quê?

-Isso é sério! Se você não comer sapos-de-chocolate, o nosso filho, ou filha, vai ter a cara de um!

-Você não acredita nisso, ou acredita?- Harry perguntou, enquanto Luna pegava seu robe, e jogava o de Harry para este.

-Vamos rápido... a Gina deve saber onde tem algum.

xxx

Estava muito escuro. Luna quase trombou com um vulto, enquando descia, correndo as escadas, com Harry mais devagar, atrás.

-Cuidado!

-Gina?

-Luna?

-O que aconteceu?

-É o Draco, ele está louco por sapos-de-chocolate.

-Vamos sair da frente. Aonde fica essa maldita cozinha?- resmungou a voz de Draco.

-O Harry também tá com desejo.- continuou Luna, enquanto eles desciam as escadas.- Então, você tem os sapos?

Eu não sei, tenho que olhar.- disse Gina.

E dizendo isso, eles entraram na cozinha, então se depararam com um Rony e uma Hermione, muito preocupados, mexendo em todos os armários possíveis. Pareciam que não haviam notado a chegada dos outros.

-Eu acho que não tem nenhum, Rony.

-Não é possível, tem que ter uma caixa perdida por aí. Sapos-de-chocolate não é um doce dificil da mamãe comprar. Ela sempre tem no caso dos filhos do Gui e do Carlinhos quererem

-Dá licenca?- pediu Gina

Eles pararam, as mãos ainda nos armários.

-Oi, Gina. Ah, sabe se tem algum sapo de chocolate por ai?-perguntou Hermione.

-Não. Mas, precisamos achar. O Draco e o Harry tambem toa com desejo.-continuou Gina.

-Isso é serio. Se for o caso, eu vou até Hogwtars arrombar a Dedos-de-Mel.- falou Luna.

-O que estamos esperando, então?-gritou Rony, e ele, Draco e Harry sairam para chamar o Noitebus.

**N.A. Estão gostando guys, espero que sim. É bem engraçadinha, hehehehe. Obrigada pelos comentários, vocês fizeram meu dia. Beijos, Mary  
**


	8. Loucos por chocolate

Quando chegaram à Hogsmead todas as lojas estavam fechadas.

-Eu não disse?- Hermione esganiçou.- São 3:00 da manhã, nenhuma loja vai estar aberta à essa hora.

-Podemos arrombar e...- Draco sugeriu, mas Gina o interrompeu mal-humorada.

-Para sermos presos antes de conseguir o chocolate? Nem pensar Draco.

-É, mas se fossem vocês, eu tenho certeza que iam por agente atrás à qualquer custo.- resmungou Rony.

-Eu não acredito nessa besteira, Rony.- disse Hermione.

-Eu também não acredito nessa besteira.-falou Draco- E quem liga para essa coisa do bebê nascer com a cara de sapo! Eu só quero comer sapos-de-chocolate porque estou com muita vontade!

-Que sensível. -resmungou Gina baixinho.

-Ei, pessoal. Tive uma idéia.- falou Harry.

-Fala logo, Potter. Eu não agüento mais de vontade de comer sapos-de-chocolate!- gritou Draco.

-Eu conheço uma passagem que dá para o porão da Dedos-de-Mel, que é onde eles guardam as caixas. Podemos entrar lá e pegar uma.- e acrescentou vendo a cara de Hermione.- Aí é só deixarmos o dinheiro no balcão, com um bilhete.

-E onde é essa passagem?- perguntou Luna.

-Aí é que está o problema.- continuou Harry.

Então Hermione entendeu.

-Ah, não! Harry, não! É loucura, alguém pode nos ver.

-A gente vai com calma, além do mais, é férias lá, vai estar quase vasio.

O rosto de Rony se iluminou.

-Eu sei do que vocês estão falando, é claro. É isso aí, Harry. Mas, o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo.

-Rony, não. Você não vai fazer isso.- repreendeu Hermione.

-Fazer o quê?- Gina já estava extressada.

-A outra entrada do túnel, que dá no porão da Dedos-de-Mel, fica em Hogwarts.- explicou Harry.

-É mais seguro esperar a loja abrir.- disse Hermione desesperada.- E eu não vou deixar vocês fazerem uma loucura dessas.

-Mas, faltam sete horas para a loja abrir.-reclamou Rony desesperado.

-Concordo com a Hermione, dessa vez.- disse Gina - É muito arriscado. Terão que passar por cima de nossos cadáveres se quiserem entrar lá.

xxx

Dez minutos depois, eles entravam em Hogwarts. Hermione e Gina estavam amarradas e amordaçadas, sendo levadas por Luna, através de magia.

Estava tudo escuro e silencioso, e eles não tiveram problema nenhum em entrar pela passagem. O mais difícil foi a travessia, Harry, Rony e Draco quase se atropelavam para chegar primeiro.

Finalmente encontraram o porão. Foram abrindo as caixas até achar uma com sapos-de-chocolate, os quais devoraram em segundos. Enquanto isso Luna escrevia o bilhete e deixava o dinheiro. Hermione e Gina resmungavam e chutavam, tentando se libertar.

Já estavam saindo da passagem, quando o dia começou a nascer. Todos congelaram e saíram correndo deixando Hermione e Gina para trás. Então, Rony e Draco deram pela falta das esposas, as libertaram (não podiam carrega-las por causa dos inúmeros sapos-de-chocolate que levavam) e saíram correndo com elas.

Finalmente chegaram em Hogsmeade, quase não se agüentando em pé.

-Vocês enlouqueceram! Podiam ter nos pegado!- Hermione gritou histérica, após respirar fundo.

-Ma, num acunteceu nada...- falou Rony, com a boca cheia de chocolate, e depois acrescentou.- Qué um?

-Você tem coragem de ainda me oferecer um? Rony, você não tem jeito!- esbravejou Hermione.

Então eles ouviram um grito vindo da Dedos-de-Mel, e o senhor gordo, que era o dono do lugar, saiu de pijamas na rua gritando:

-FUI ROUBADO! FUI ROUBADO! O LADRÃO DEIXOU METADE DO DINHEIRO!  
Luna lançou um olhar feio aos meninos, sabia que eles haviam comido mais do que falaram.

-Vamos dar o fora daqui.- cochichou Gina, vendo todos aqueles sapos-de- chocolate na mão dos meninos, e estendeu o braço para chamar o Nôitebus.

N/A: Esse é um dos mais chatinhos... mas, a pessoa não consegue ter inspiração 3 horas por dia. Hehehe, eplo menos não eu. Espero que estajam gostando, obrigada pelos comentários. Então, é isso. Beijos Mary Campbol


	9. O médico e o passado

O novo hospital bruxo era muito pequeno, por isso apenas oferecia um médico para cuidar de grávidas. Os seis esperavam com o Sr. Weasley ( a Sra. Weasley já recobrara a voz, mas ainda estava muito agitada, e tiveram que seda-la em casa, por isso ela não estava ali com eles).

-Senhores e senhoras Potter, Weasley e Malfoy, o doutor já pode antende-los.- falou uma enfermeira muito jovem.

Os sete se levantaram, e entraram na sala. Foi enorme a surpresa de todos ao reconhecerem o médico.

-Você!- gritaram todos, menos Arthur Weasley, que ainda estava em choque.

-Que surpresa, hein? Como vão?- falou o médico, alegremente.- Além de grávidas, é claro!

-Neville, é você mesmo?- perguntou Hermione, os outros estavam espantados demais para falar.

-É claro que sou eu.

-Mas, você não era professor de Herbologia, lá em Hogwarts?- perguntou Rony.

-Deixei de ser à algum tempo. Muito complicado todos aqueles alunos ao mesmo tempo.- respondeu com uma careta.- Mas, Luna, Hermione e Gina, meus parabéns! Para vocês, Harry, Rony e Malfoy também. Mas, para essas corajosas mulheres principalmente, carregar um filho é muito difícil, isso eu posso afirmar.

-Nós também.- resmungou Draco, então continuou em tom mais alto.- Você nos dá licença por favor?

-Draco, seja educado.

-Eu fui educado, Gina.

-Fiquem á vontade.- disse Neville ainda sorrindo.

Os seis se reuniram em um canto da sala de espera, deixando o Sr. Weasley numa cadeira.

-Vocês vão confiar nossos filhos ao desmiolado do Longbotton?- disse Draco quase gritando.

-Acho que não temos alternativa. É o único que sabemos, com certeza, que não vai contar nada à ninguém.- falou Harry meio incerto.

-O Neville nunca foi muito bom em magia... -começou Hermione, mas Draco a interrompeu.

-Você está sendo bondosa, o Longbotton não sabe nem em que lado segurar a varinha.

-Mas,- Hermione disse em um tom mais alto, ignorando-o.- eu estava olhando para os diplomas dele na parede. Ele cursou três faculdade, e ganhou até um prêmio.

-Você tem certeza? Acho que vai ser mais difícil eu aceitar isso. Apesar de que agora, eu acredito em tudo, até em milagres.

-Draco, deixa a Mione falar.- repreendeu Gina.

-Eu acho que ele é a nossa única chance.- concluiu Hermione.

-Então estamos perdidos.- falou Rony, e acrescentou quando todos olharam para ele- Quero dizer, ele é um bom amigo, mas... não podemos fingir que ele é muito inteligente e cuidadoso.  
-O seu irmão tem razão, Gina. Não vou pôr a minha vida, e a do nosso filho nas mãos daquele ecologista metido à parteira.

-Draco, a Hermione tem razão. Ele é nossa única esperança.

-Acho que devíamos confiar no Neville.- disse Luna, de repente.- Ele já provou que é capaz de fazer coisas certas. Lembram daquela vez, no Departamento de Mistérios? Ele e o Harry foram os únicos que conseguiram lutar até o fim. E pelo que me contaram, o Neville estava sem varinha, e com o nariz quebrado. E depois, em Hogwarts, em nosso sexto ano? Ele estava lá, lutando também.

-Mas, ele quebrou a profecia, no nosso quinto ano.- lembrou Rony.

-Não, parte da culpa também é minha. Além disso a Luna está certa, devemos isso à ele.- disse Harry.

Os outros concordaram, um pouco relutantes, mas não tanto quanto Draco.

-Onde eu estou com a cabeça?- ele murmurou, e Gina segurou sua mão, para dar apoio.

Mas, assim que Harry pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta, do escritório de Neville, se virou para encarar os outros, e acrescentou baixinho:

-Mas, no primerio erro, nós mudamos de médico!

N/A: Hi... vocês confiariam no Neville? Eu não sei não... Mas, como a situação é desesperadora, temos que ouvir o conselho de Hagrid, e enfrentarmos o que for, quando vier (mesmo que seja o Neville como médico). Quando você acha que a situação não pode ficar pior, pode ter certeza que ela piora só para mostrar que pode. Hehehe, pobre Neville. Bem, quero agradecer aos comentário: Fefa Black, Thaty (fiel leitora!), Harry-fixi, RH/GH forever (desculpe os casais, mas eu realmente gosto deles. Mesmo que não tenha nenhuma esperança que o Harry e a Luna, e o Draco e a Gina fiquem juntos no final da série. Mas, sempre existe vida após Hogwarts! Hehehe. Que bom que está gostando do resto), e finalmente, mas não por último Mimi Potter. Obrigada, guys! Beijos, Mary Campbol


	10. Não mais como nos velhos tempos

-Voltaram.-disse Neville alegremente esfregando as mãos.

-O que o desespero não faz.- resmungou Draco baixinho.

-Acho melhor irmos direto ao assunto.- disse Luna.

-Acho que o principal eu já sei.- disse Neville se sentando em sua cadeira.

-Não, Neville. Eu acho que não sabe não.- falou Hermione embaraçada.

-Ora, Hermione. Eu já estudei muito, sei bastante sobre grávidas, embora esses sejam meus primeiros casos.-falou risonho.

-Seus primeiros casos! - gritaram Draco, Gina e Rony.

-Na prática são.-disse Neville, o sorriso indo embora.- Mas, não se preocupem, estudei muito para chegar até aqui, era um dos 10 primeiros na classe, fiquem sabendo.

-Tem certeza de que nunca cuidou de ninguém antes?- perguntou Hermione desesperada, desejando não ter ouvido direito.

-Estou certo disso, Hemione.

-Eu sabia que era idiotice!- resmungou Draco.- Eu me lembro muito bem de você na escola Longbotton, e você foi o maior idiota de toda ela.

-E você foi a pessoa mais ridícula de toda ela, em qualquer época, e eu fui educado o sufiente de não mencionar isso. Eu não gosto de você e nunca gostei, mas nem por isso o pus porta à fora, em respeito à Gina. Agora, se o senhor quiser me ofender aqui dentro, Gina me perdoe, mas eu não vou atura-lo.- foi a primeira vez que todos viram que Neville já não era mais aquele garoto bolachão e atrapalhado, e se sentiram mais confiantes.

-Por favor Neville, não faça isso. Precisamos de você!-choramingou Gina.- O Draco está nervoso, só isso. E é o meu bebê também, que precisa de ajuda. Agora, Draco, por favor peça desculpas ao Neville.

-Eu não vou pedir desculpas por estar certo.- Draco emburrou.

-Draco... -começou Gina, mas Neville a interrompeu.

-Não se preocupe, Gina. Eu não preciso das desculpas dele, eu só preciso que ele cale a boca, daqui em diante. Se não tiver nada de bom para falar, Sr. Malfoy, não fale nada.

Parecia que Draco ia retrucar, mas Gina deu-lhe um pisão no pé, e ele de muito mal-humor, ficou de boca fechada.

-Agora. Por quem vamos começar?- Neville disse alegremente, fingindo que não acontecera nada.

-Neville, temos uma coisa para te contar.- disse Hermione.

-Uma coisa que afeta a todos. Por isso, só confiamos em você.- completou Gina.

-O que aconteceu?- Neville parecia ter percebido que algo incomum estava acontecendo.

-Olha, Neville.Fique calmo, eu sei que isso será um choque, mas... já pas- samos por isso e você se acostuma.- disse Harry, e logo acrescentou- Com o tempo.

-Não queremos perder mais tempo, então se puder fingir que isso é normal, por favor tente.- disse Hermione, não muito convencida de que daria certo.

-Tudo bem, eu vou tentar.- disse Neville curioso.

-Encurtando a história.- começou Luna.- Uma magia antiga, desconhecida atualmente, caiu sobre nós, e os bebês que eu, Hermione, e Gina esperávamos, passaram para o corpo dos meninos. Agora os bebês estão neles, não em nós.

A boca de Neville abriu e fechou sem fazer nenhum som. Ele parecia lutar desesperadamente para recobrar a voz, sem muito sucesso. Um minuto se passou, parecendo séculos. Resolveram deixa-lo em paz para digerir aquela notícia, apenas Draco se divertia com a confusão de Neville, mesmo depois de Gina ter-lhe dado duas cutucadas.

-Merlin!- ele murmurou finalmente.

-Não podemos confiar em mais ninguém.- disse Hermione desesperada.

-Você é a nossa última esperança, Neville.-disse Gina.

-Ok,só me deixem respirar um pouco.- disse Neville saindo da sala, para tomar ar e uma água.

-Vocês acham que ele vai nos ajudar?- perguntou Rony.- Ele parecia muito confiante enquanto dava um fora no meu cunhado,ali.- e fez uma careta ao dizer isso.- Mas, isso é praticamente loucura. Eu não sei se ele tem confiança suficiente para isso.

-O Rony tem razão.- disse Gina.- Será que ele consegue?

-Ele tem que conseguir.- falou Hermione torcendo as mãos.

-Ele é nossa última esperança.- lamentou Harry.

Meio minuto de silêncio se passou aré que Luna falasse:

-Eu confio no Neville. Talvez tudo o que ele precise é de apoio. Talvez se acreditarmos nele, ele comece a acreditar em si mesmo. O meu pai acreditava em mim, por isso eu era tão confiante. Agora então, com todos vocês, é impossível uma pessoa duvidar de si mesma.- ela falou tão convicta e tão sorridente, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, que até Draco percebeu que era verdade.

Ele só estava lá, fora das Artes-das-Trevas, por que Gina confiava nele. Nesse momento a porta de abriu e entrou um Neville um pouco mais calmo.

-Eu não sei se posso fazer isso.-falou logo que entrou.- É loucura, mesmo que eu tivesse um pouco mais de experiência.

-Mas, é claro que você pode fazer isso, Neville.-disse Luna.

-Confiamos em você, Neville.- falou Gina sorrindo.

-Você consegue, cara.-disse Rony.

-Temos certeza disso.- disse Hermione.

-Você só precisa confiar um pouco mais em si mesmo, como quando você deu um fora no Malfoy.- disse Harry, apontando para o loiro com o polegar.

Mas, quem realmente fez Neville concordar foi o próprio Draco:

-Talvez você consiga, se eu não achasse que há uma chance, eu não estaria aqui.- Aquilo também fez o loiro ganhar um beijão da mulher.

-Tudo bem.- falou Neville, confiante.Se ele tinha escutado aquilo de Draco Malfoy, não haveria mais nada, que ele não pudesse fazer.- Eu consigo.

**N/A:** O título do capítulo foi excesso ou falta de criatividade, não estou certa. Essa fic já é meio antiga, mas eu a acho tão engraçadinha. Só para deixar claro, só porque o Draco está copm a Gina ele nãos e tornou um bom moço amigo de todo mundo. Por ele, estava em um lugar bem longe com a ruiva, sem masi ninguém. Pelo menos na minha cabeça. Comentem (e façam uma autora feliz)! Beijos, Mary Campbol


	11. Vida de Grávida Não é Fácil

Capítulo 11

**Vida de Grávida Não é Fácil**

Alguns meses se passaram, e os bebês estavam prestes à chegar. Rony, Harry e Draco estavam, pode-se dizer que redondos, e mal podiam se levantar.

-Esse negócio pesa.- resmungou Rony, se sentando numa poltrona.

-Você queria o quê? Ele ou ela tem três quilos. O que é ótimo, por que significa que é saudável.- Hermione falou orgulhosa, o ajudando.

-O meu pesa 3 quilos e 200, então não reclame, Weasley.- falou Malfoy se sentando numa outra poltrona.

-Me imaginem carregando todo esse peso.- falou Gina divertida.- Ainda bem que trocamos de lugar, né, Draco?

-Não sei como vocês agüentam isso! Agora já sei por que sou filho único.

-Não é tão ruim.- falou Harry, e ao ver a cara dos dois completou.- O meu pesa 2 e 800, não é muito menos.

Parem de reclamar da vida.- disse Hermione dando um beijinho na testa do marido.- Vamos acabar de comprar as coisas dos bebês.

-Pare de comprar coisas cor-de-rosa, Hermione. Agente não tem certeza se é menina. Você só acha isso.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Hoje eu vou me comportar, prometo.

-Espero que o meu seja um menino.- resmungou Draco, assim que elas saíram.

-Não é só você que espera isso.- resmungou Rony.

-Ai!-gritaram os três.

-Por que eles tem que chutar?- reclamou Draco.

-Por que eles tem que chutar juntos?-reclamou Harry.

-Eu acho que vou vomitar.-Rony resmungou e saiu o mais depressa possível.

-Sorte que eu não tenho esses enjoous, iria enlouquecer.-falou Draco.

-Eu tenho às vezes, mas o Rony é exagero.- comentou Harry.

Rony logo voltou, pálido esverdeado e tremendo.

-Eu não vejo a hora disso acabar.-falou se sentando na poltrona novamente.

-Ah, não! A sua a mãe já tá vindo.- falou Draco em um tom de medo.

-Que hora são?- esganiçou Harry.

-Quase nove.-chiou Rony, apertando o braço da poltrona.

Eles se olharam com medo, depois juntos olharam para a porta como se esta fosse explodir. Então, algo os fez ter medo de verdade, os nós dos dedos brancos de tão forte que seguravam as poltronas. Um contorno gorducho se aproximava ameaçador da porta de madeira da sala, pelos vidros verdes e amarelos.

-É ela.-gemeu Rony.

-Essa não... -tremeu Harry.

-Que merda.-xingou Draco.

A porta se abriu, e uma mulher ruiva, gorducha e de sorriso bondoso e alegre chegou. Os três estremeceram, já sabendo que a pior hora do dia chegara.

-Meninos, a hora do exercício de grávidas chegou!- disse ela alegre.

Todo dia das 9:00 às 10:00, eles faziam exercícios de gravidez. Era a pior coisa, tinham que ficar abaixando, respirando e ficar em posições super constrangedoras. Normalmente as mulheres participavam, também. Era muito útil. E todos os dias, às 4:00, elas tinham um curso para grávidas trouxas, (elas alegavam estar no início da gravidez), para aprender a dar banho, mamadeira, massagem, e mais algumas coisas que você nunca teve, mas que tem que aprender para dar ao seu filho. Logo que chegavam, elas passavam as lições aos meninos, e assim seguiam a vida. E para o resto do mundo, eles estavam em férias em outro país.

Os meninos odiavam aquilo. Mas, a aula daquele dia não foi tão cansativa, Rony só teve que vomitar 5 vozes, e os bebês nem chutaram tanto. Quando as meninas voltaram haviam trazido mais fraldas e mamadeiras. E Hermione com um macacão rosa com flores vermelhas. "Eu sei que prometi, mas é tão bonitinho!".

-Melhor sobrar do que faltar.- falaram, quando eles apontaram que já tinham o suficiente daquilo tudo para uma vida inteira.

Depois do almoço os meninos dormiam um pouco, com os pés para cima, e depois ficavam comendo ( ou tinham mais enjoous, como era o caso do Rony.)

A vida ia o mais normal possível. Mas, naquela tarde antes de saírem para o curso, as meninas foram chamadas para um canto pela Sra. Weasley.

-Estou preocupada.- disse ela.- Hoje é a mudança de lua.

-E o que isso tem?- perguntou Hermione.

-A lua traz influência sobre as grávidas. Os bebês sempre nascem perto das mudanças de lua.- explicou a gorducha senhora.

-Será que isso os incui também?- perguntou Hermione nervosa.

-Quem sabe isso só aconteça com as mulheres.-falou Gina.

-E com os Nargles.- completou Luna, mas ninguém lhe deu muita atenção.

-Talvez vocês não devam ir à aula hoje.- pediu a Sra. Weasley.

-Mas, hoje é importante! Vamos aprender à dar banho no bebê.- gemeu Gina.

-Eu sei fazer isso, posso ensinar a vocês.- falou a Sra. Weasley, mas completou vendo a cara delas.- Tudo bem, façam como quizerem. Mas, que eu sei, eu sei.

**N/A:** Já sabem o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Tcham, tcham, tcham, tachm... Comentem, por favor! Beijos, Mary.


	12. Lembra da Respiração Cachorrinho?

Capítulo 12

**Lembra da Respiração Cachorrinho?**

Draco tinha acabado de jantar, e estava esperando Gina quando sentiu uma dor enorme. Parecia que o bebê estava dando um espetáculo inteiro de street dance, dentro de sua barriga.

-Ai!- gemeu o loiro, estava doendo pacas.

A Sra. Weasley pensou ter ouvido um gemido e entrou correndo na sala. Lá encontrou Draco xingando e mandando meio mundo para o inferno.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou a Sra. Weasley nervosa.

-É esse bebê maluco.- reclamou ele.

-Oh, Merlim! Eu sabia, eu sabia que eles iriam querer nascer hoje.

-NASCER!-esganiçou o loiro apavorado.- Ele não pode nascer. COMO ELE VAI NASCER!

-Não fique tão nervoso, eu vou escrever para o médico e para as meninas, mas se acalme.

-Eu estou tendo um filho, e VOCÊ ESTÁ PEDINDO PARA EU ME ACALMAR?

-Eu vou chamar o médico.-disse ela saindo da sala, então parou.- Ah, Malfoy, lembra da respiração cachorrinho?- e começou a faze-la para lembrar o loiro.

-Eu sei como é! Agora, pelo amor de Deus, MANDA LOGO ESSA CORUJA!

A Sra. Weasley saiu correndo, e quase trombou com alguém, sentado na escada.

-Sra. Weasley, eu acho que o bebê quer nascer.- gemeu Harry.

-Acalme-se, Harry querido, acalme-se. Lembra, lembra da respiração cachorrinho?

A Sra. Weasley começou a faze-la e Harry junto.

-Assim, assim. Agora fique calmo, eu vou mandar uma coruja ao médico e às meninas. Não se preocupe, essas coisas levam tempo.- Harry sorriu um sorriso tão sem graça, que a Sra. Weasley percebeu que aquilo não ajudara muito, e acrescentou.- Pelo menos para as mulheres.

-Aonde está o Arthur?- lembrou, e começou a correr escada acima .- Arthur, ARTHUR! O nosso genro e o Harry vão ter um filho, e ele nem me ajuda. ARTHUR, ARTHUR!

Quando chegou no segundo patamar, a Sra. Weasley viu que a porta do banheiro de Gina, estava aberta. Quando se aproximou, viu o marido andando de um lado para o outro, totalmente perdido, e Rony no chão gemendo.

-Eu só tava vomitando.- o filho choramingou.

Quando chegaram, as 3 meninas notaram algo diferente. Primeiro a casa estava vazia, segundo havia um bilhete na porta.

-O que ele diz, Hermione?-perguntou Gina aflita.

-Os bebês!- Hermione gritou, branca.- Eles vão nascer.

-Nascer? Agora? Que máximo, não vejo a hora de olha-lo.- falou Luna, como se não entendesse a gravidade (trocadilho sem graça), da situação.

Quando é a mãe que vai ter o filho já é complicado, quando é o pai, Hermione e Gina não queriam nem pensar.

-Aonde eles estão, Hermione?- Gina perguntou.

-No hospital, eles chamaram o Neville, e parece que é pra gente entrar pela porta dos fundos.

-Então vamos, eu não quero perder isso. Quantas mães podem dizer que seus maridos tiveram os bebês?- sorriu Luna animada. 

N/A: Decididamente meu capítulo favorito! A fic está muito perto do fim. Então Comentem! Beijos, Mary.


	13. Quem disse que?

Capítulo 13

**Quem disse que com um beijinho não resolve?  
**  
Harry, Draco e Rony estavam em uma sala redonda, escondida do resto do hospital, quando Luna, Gina e Hermione chegaram. Metade da sala estava ocupada por objetos, e a outra metade, a direita de quem entra, estavam os três. Harry, mais perto da porta, depois Rony marcando o meio da metade da sala, e em frente a porta Draco.

-Onde está o Neville?-Hermione perguntou, logo que chegou ao lado do marido.

-Foi... pegar uma... anestesia.- gemeu ele.

-Você está legal, Draco?- perguntou Gina.

-Já estive em... situações melhores.

-Não é emocionante, Harry?- perguntou Luna, literalmente dando pulinhos de alegria.

-É muito... muito emocionante.- disse ele com uma careta de dor e descrença.

-Ai, esse negócio está piorando!- gritou Draco, segurando firme a mão de Gina.

-Ai!-gemeu Rony- Eu acho que... eu acho que vou vomitar.- e enfiou cabeça em uma sacola de papel.

-Isso deixou de ser emocionante, Luna. Agora está sendo muito, muito torturante.- disse Harry fazendo muito mais caretas.  
-Cadê o trasgo do Longbotton!- gritou Draco.

-Draco, se acalme.- perdiu Gina nervosa, quase chorando.

-Não dá. Ai... está doendo!

-Eu sei que esta, mas precisamos passar por isso. Por favor, se acalme, eu não quero que você se sinta mal com a idéia de ter um filho. Esse devia ser o melhor momento da nossa vida.- disse ela, chorando.

-Me desculpe, Gina. Mas, está doendo.- ele parou quando viu que ela estava chorando- Oh, Gina. eu não quero que você chore.

-É que é terrível te ver assim e...- ele a beijou antes que ela pudesse acabar de falar.

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais a esquerda da sala.

-Rony, Rony. Olhe para mim.- disse Hermione, tentando disfarçar a tremedeira da voz.- Eu sei que está doendo, e muito.

-Não, você não tem noção.

-Tá, eu não tenho, mas gostaria de ter. Só para arranjar um jeito de te ajudar.

-Chama o Neville logo! Ele está com a porcaria da anestesia.

-Eu não posso te deixar sozinho, além do mais, ele já deve estar chegando.

-Faz dez minuto que ele saiu. Parece que está fazenda a poção agora! E deve estar mesmo!

-Rony, olhe. Esse é o melhor momento de nossa vida. Nós vamos ter um filho, o nosso filho. Depois de tantas brigas e desencontros, de tantas discuções e ciúmes bobos, ele chegou. Eu não sei como ele vai ser, só sei que ele vai ser nosso. E é isso que importa

-È, Hermione. Mas, está doendo muito!

Ela sentiu algo explodir na garganta, será que ele não compreendia a importância daquilo?

-Ah, Hermione, não chora, por favor. Você sabe como eu fico quando você chora.- disse ele, fazendo beicinho.

Ela o abracou, quase o sufocando com tanto cabelo. Então, entre um soluço e outro, e mais algumas lágrimas, eles se beijaram.

Novamente, um pouquinho mais para a esquerda, outro casal tentava conversar.

-Luna, por favor, pare de dizer o quanto isso é legal. Não está sendo legal para mim!- Harry explodiu toda a pouca paciência que tinha.

-Não é divertido para você?- ela disse chocada, arregalando ainda mais os olhos.

-Não. Seria melhor... ai, se não fosse... ai, tão dolorido.

-Você é um bobo, Harry.- disse ela explodindo em lágrimas.- Você tem essa chance maravilhosa de ter um bebê, coisa que eu nunca tive, e ainda está reclamando? Quantos não quereriam estar em seu lugar?

-Luna, não hore. Quero dizer, eu só estou nervoso. É claro que isso é muito divertido.- ele disse se perguntando quem, diabos, seria o louco que quereria estar em seu lugar.

-É mesmo?- ela perguntou, tentando se controlar.

-É claro, minha maluquinha. - disse ele passando a mão no rosto dela, carinhosamente.- Que homem não quereria estar grávido da mulher que ama, e ainda ter o apoio dela?

-Ah, Harry.- disse ela sorrindo, e eles se beijaram.

Os beijos foram simultâneos. E naquele momento houve uma ventania muito forte, e o chão começou a tremer. Eles não se mmoveram de tanto medo, ouviram um grito, e um clarão atravessou os olhos fechados deles. Então tudo parou. Mas, eles viram que algo havia mudado. A dor dos meninos havia parado, e eram as meninas que gemiam em pé, ao lado das macas.

**N/A- **finalmente uma atualisação! Estava em Porto Seguro! Foi muito bom! Desculpe por todo o transtorno. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic, e ainda tem um epílogo bem pequeno. Vou atualisar próxima semana, se tudo der certo. Obrigada pelos comentários, continuem comentando! Beijos e obrigada, Mary.


	14. Menino ou Menina?

Capítulo 14

**Menino ou Menina?**

Quando Neville chegou, carregado de coisas, viu uma coisa que não esperava. Hermione, Gina e Luna grávidas, sentadas nas macas, os maridos em pé ao lado.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou chocado, quase derrubando tudo no chão.

-Não dá tempo de explicar, esses bebês querem nasce!- disse Draco, apavorado.- Ai, Gina! Não aperta minha mão com tanta força.

-Eu estava te agüentando apertar a minha, custa eu apertar a sua?!- ela esbravejou, Draco até que ficou com medo.

-Aonde você estava?!- gritou Hermione, quando Neville veio lhe dar a anestesia.

-Eu sou novo aqui, lembra? Tive que procurar pelo hospital inteiro, e escondido! Ninguém podia saber que eu estava fazendo o parto de três homens.

Logo que todas já haviam tomado a anestesia e se acalmado, Neville foi ver o que fazia primeiro.

-Muito bem, acho que você vai ser a primeira, Gina.- disse ele.- As outras estão só com 7 centímetros de dilatação.

-Tá bom.- disse ela.

-Agora, é fácil. É só prender a respiração e fazer força por 10 segundos, depois retoma o fôlego e tudo de novo. Ok?

Gina fazia força e nada. Estava exausta.

-Eu não sei... se consigo, Draco.- ela tomava fôlego.

-É claro que consegue, Gina. Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que já conheci. Você enfrentou todo mundo, até meus pais, para ficarmos juntos. Perto disso, ter um filho, é quase como um passeio na Dedos de Mel.

-Quase.- ela sorriu, e continuou tentando.

-Está vindo, Gina. Ele, ou ela, está vindo.- falou Neville.- Quer vim ver, Malfoy?

-Não.- disse Gina, segurando o marido pela blusa quando ele deu o primeiro passo.- Ele nunca mais vai conseguir me olhar, se vir isso. Acredite em mim.

-Só mais um pouco, Gina. Só mais um pouquinho. Nasceu!- logo um choro de bebê tomou conta do lugar.- É uma linda menina. Uma linda e perfeita menina.

-Menina?- Draco resmungou, mas Gina sorria.

-Tome papai.- disse Neville, dando a recém-nascida à Draco.

Ele a pegou desajeitado, e naquele momento ela abriu os olhos, olhos cinzas iguais aos dele, e segurou com toda a sua mãozinha um dedo dele. Ele a amou profundamente.

-Olá, pequena, eu sou o seu pai.- então ele percebeu realmente o que aquelas palavras significavam.- É isso mesmo, eu sou seu pai. E essa moça bonita aqui, é a sua mãe.

-Olá, lindinha.- disse Gina a pegando- Draco, ela é a sua cara.

-É mesmo?

-Ela precisa de um nome.- percebeu Gina, com toda aquela confusão nem haviam pensado naquilo.  
-Eu... eu posso dar o nome das minhas avós, para ela? Ela precisa de um nome bem Malfoy.

-E quais são?- disse Gina se ajeitando na maca.

-Fiona e Isabelle.

-Bonitos. Então ela vai se chamar Isabelle Fiona Malfoy?

-Se me permite escolher, eu daria Fiona Isabelle.

-Então tá.- disse Gina sorridente.- Seja bem vinda, Fiona Isabelle Malfoy.

Enquanto isso, era Hermione quem sofria.

-Rony eu não vou agüentar.

-É claro que vai, se eu consegui agüentar até à alguns minutos, você consegue. Você sempre conseguiu fazer tudo melhor que eu ou o Harry.

-Isso não é verdade!

-Não importa. Para mim, você sempre foi a melhor. Eu sei que você consegue, Hermione.

-Só um pouquinho mais, Hermione.- disse Neville, Hermione fez força e novamente a sala se encheu com o choro de um bebê.- Nasceu, outra linda e perfeita menina.

-Menina?- falou Rony.

-Tivemos a mesma sorte, hein Weasley? Só que a minha é mais bonita.- disse Draco, enquanto brincava com a filha.

-Se ela for parecida com você mesmo, coitada, só a Gina para acha-la bonita.- retrucou Rony. Draco queria tortura-lo com todos os instrumentos estranhos da sala, mas Gina o impediu.

-Ele é linda.- disse Hermione, a pegando.- Ruiva como você.

-Mas, ela tem os olhos castanhos.- disse Rony decepcionado.

-Como os meus.- disse Hermione feliz.- Você não queria que ela fosse totalmente parecida com você, ela precisa ter um pouco de mim.

-Na verdade, ela é a sua cara, Hermione, só que... ruiva.

-Sorte sua, Weasley.- gritou Draco.

-Draco, pare de cantar a Mione.- disse Gina, brincando.

-Você sabe que... - ele pareceu pensar antes de falar - eu só tenho olhos para você.- completou. Mas, não parecia que era isso que ele tencionara dizer, Gina sabia que ele queria era debochar de Hermione.

Mas, Rony não. Ele revirou os olhos, quando ouviu Draco dizer aquilo.

-Ah, eu não disse que ia ser menina?- disse Hermione feliz.

-Você disse, mas não precisa ficar se vangloriando.

-Eu até já sei o nome dela.

-E qual é?

-Bem, eu fiz uma promessa, à mim mesma, que se ela fosse ruiva, eu ia dar o nome de Rose.

-Rose? É bonito. Mas, e se ela não fosse ruiva?

-Você escolheria o primeiro nome, e eu o do meio.

-Falando nisso, qual vai ser o nome do meio?

-Isso você decide.

Rony a fitou por um tempo, enquanto se ouvia Luna comentar o quanto aquilo era emocionante e divertido. Finalmente ele chegou à uma conclusão.

-Já que ela se chama Rose porque é ruiva, vai chamar Amber por causa dos olhos.

-Amber?

-É, por quê? Você não gosta?

-Não, é bonito mas... - Hermione gaguejou diante de um nome tão incomum.- Oh, está bem, eu falei que você podia escolher. Então tá, Rose Amber Weasley.- disse ela, e sorriu para a filha.

-Mais um pouco, Luna. Só mais um pouco.- Neville insentivava.

-Esse, ai, esse é o momento mais feliz, e mais doloroso, da minha vida.- disse Luna sorrindo.

-O meu também.- disse Harry angustiado, segurando a mão dela, e a beijando na testa.

-Vamos, lá Luna. E... mais outro.- ouviu-se o terceiro choro de bebê, da noite.

-Outra menina?- perguntou Draco chocado.

-Ao contrário, é um meninão.- disse Neville.

-Menino?- sorriu Luna.- Oh, o papai vai ficar tão feliz.- e o pegou.- Posso dar o nome dele ao nosso filho, Harry?

-É claro, mas só se eu puder dar o nome do meu padrinho a ele, como segundo nome.

-Vai ficar lindo.- disse ela sorridente.

-Como é o nome, Harry?- perguntou Rony.

-Ele vai se chamar, Jack Sirius Potter.- disseram Harry e Luna felizes.

-Jack Sirius Potter?- cochichou Draco.- Aqueles dois malucos se merecem.

-Draco.- Gina ralhou divertida.

-Ufa.- suspirou Neville- Três partos de uma vez, e sozinho.

-É mesmo, parabéns Neville.- disse Gina.

-Parabéns.-todos comprimentaram-no, com excessão de Draco que estava ocupado demais com a filha.

-Quem sabe, você seja o próximo a engravidar, Longbottton. Tudo é possível.- disse Draco irônico, depois de uma pausa.

-Haha, muito engraçado, muito engraçado.- satirizou Neville, quase surtando por dentro.

**N/A**- Finalmente, quase o fim! Eu acho esse capítulo muito fofo, sei lá. Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigado pelos comentários (Nessa- Chan, espero que sua mãe não tenha se preocupado demais, hehehe). Ainda tem um epílogo! Beijos, Mary


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Um ano se passou, e os três casais estavam na praia, comemorando em paz o aniversário dos "quase-trigêmeos". Os bebês estavam lindos, mesmo inteirinhos lambuzados com uma mistura grudenta, de bolo com areia.

-Acho que não foi uma boa idéia comemoramos aqui.- comentou Rony, vendo Hermione tentar limpar a filha.

-Fique quieta, minha flor.- pediu carinhosamente Hermione, tentando segurar Rose, que era muito sapeca ao contrário de Fiona que era bem comportada.

Rose crescera a cara de Hermione, com os mesmos olhos ambar e os cabelos ruivos cacheados. Fiona era Draco cuspido e escarrado, tinha os olhos cinzas com cílios escuros, e cabelos louros channel, aquela tarde presos com tic tacs vermelhos. Jack era lindo, não se parecia nem com Luna nem com Harry. Era gorducho com bochechas vermelhas de tão coradas, olhos incrivelmente verdes, e cabelos pretos.

-Engraçado, os três fazerem aniversário juntos.- comentou Rony casualmente.

-Mais engraçado, é as três terem engravidado juntas.- disse Draco, colocando a filha no colo, que era a única criança limpa ali.

Harry não falou nada, estava pondo o pé de Jack na boca, porque este o metera no bolo e Harry não queria desperdiçar nada, principalmente o glacê de Luna, carinhosamente apelidado de "glacê-verde-surpresa-da-Luna", porque ninguém sabia o que tinha nele, mas que era uma delícia.

-Falando em engravidar juntas.- começou Gina sem jeito.

Harry, Rony e Draco, pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo, para olha-las com olhos arregalados e bocas abertas.

-Temos uma novidade.- disse Hermione.

Os olhos e a boca deles se abriram ainda mais.

-Estamos grávidas!!!- as três disseram de uma vez.

Os três desmaiaram.

-Você acha que eles não gostaram da notícia?- perguntou Gina.

-Eles adoraram.- Hermione sorriu de um modo bem maroto, pegando com uma colher a cobertura de chantilly do bolo da filha.

**Fim  
**  
N/A: Infelizmente tudo o que é bom (falo isso modestamente, hahaha) tem um fim. É isso, o fim. Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido tanto quando eu. Quero agradecer a todos os comentários, **Fefa Black**, **Ana Paula**, **Thaty**, **Harry-fixi**, **Mimi Potter**, **Anginha**, **Vanessa**, **Kalíope**, **Nessa-Chan**, e, se existirem, **todos** aqueles que leram mas não comentaram (eu sei que vocês queriam muito guys, mas não deve ter dado tempo, hehehe) Beijos, Mary Campbol


End file.
